This application claims the benefit, under 35 U.S.C. § 365 of International Application PCT/US03/26879, filed Aug. 27, 2003, which was published in accordance with PCT Article 21(2) on Apr. 7, 2005 in English.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network communications, and more particularly to a transport network multiplexer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Low cost video decoder integrated circuits do not have the means to receive 100BaseT LAN data while simultaneously receiving broadcast data.
Therefore, a need exists for a transport network multiplexer.